legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S3 P10/Transcript
(The heroes back at the Defenders' Mansion are seen sitting around as Blake Hendricks is seen reading a book) Blake H: *Sigh* Where are they? Josuke: Just relax dude, they'll be here anytime now. Blake H: Dude it's been hours. They should've got home by now. Josuke: Well- ???: SON OF A- (Team Ace is seen stepping out of the garage after another round with their board game. Devon is seen laughing) Devon: I win again! Evan: How're you always getting the good cards?! Devon: Luck I guess. Evan: Luck my ass! Jin: You've got something up your sleeve Devon! Devon: Well I guess you'll never find out then! Evan: *Growls* Josuke: You guys still playing that game? Henry: Yeah. You guys should join in. Its pretty fun. Okuyasu: Hmm maybe I will. Jin: Hey wait. Where are the girls? Murphy: Still playing with Spot. Rocky: *Bark* Grey: Man Ruby was really happy that Spot started talking. Josuke: Yeah. Okuyasu: I don't get it though. He only said one word. Grey: Hey, it might have been one word, but its a sign he's starting to grow up. Who knows? Maybe the girls are teaching him other words right now. Rocky: *Bark* Murphy: Very possible. Josuke: Should we go check on them? Okuyasu: Maybe. Evan: You guys go. We've got a certain warlord here who needs to have his kingdom destroyed! Devon: Bring it! (Team Ace heads back into the garage) Josuke: Well, let's go Okuyasu. Okuyasu: Right. Murphy: Hold on, me and Rocky wanna come to! Rocky: *Bark* Murphy: Let's go then. (Josuke Okuyasu Grey Murphy and Rocky all head to go check on the girls. Meanwhile with the girls who are with Spot) Ruby: Okay Spot. Say "Weiss". Spot: W...W....w.... Ruby: Come on. You can do it. Spot: W-W.... Ruby: Come on. Spot: W.....White.... Yang: Ah not quite little guy. Blake: Still he's doing really well all things considered. Ruby: Yeah! *Pats Spot's head* You're learning buddy! Spot: B...Buddy...? Ruby: Yeah! (Josuke and the others then walk up) Josuke: Sup guys. Yang: Oh! Hey guys! Murphy: What's going on? Weiss: We're trying to teach Spot some more words. Ruby: Yeah! He just said "Buddy"! Spot: Buddy.... Ruby: See?! Murphy: Aww that's cute! Rocky: *Bark* Josuke: Sure is. Ruby: Yep! Blake: Any word from the others? Okuyasu: No not yet. Josuke: They call any of you yet? Yang: Nope. Ruby: Nothing yet. Josuke: Hmm... Murphy: Where do you think they are? (The group all look around before the scene cuts to Jessica being knocked away by the Plant Monster) Jessica: GNN!! Alex: JESS!! Jack: Back off you bastard!! (Jack shoots out lighting at the creature causing it to roar) Miles: Come on guys! We gotta get its weak spot! Alex: Right! Scott: Let's try it guys! Alex: Alr- (The monster then shoots out a vine which wraps around Alex and lifts him up) Alex: AHH!!! Erin: BRO!! Nettle: THIS TIME I WON'T BE MERCIFUL! (The plant starts to crush Alex) Alex: AHHHHH!!!! Erin: NOO!!! Alex: GNN LET ME GO!!! Nettle: NOT IN YOUR LIFE!!! (Erin clenches a fist) Erin: Let my brother go! (Erin jumps up and tries to cut Alex free before a vine wraps around her abdomen) Erin: *Gasp* NO!! Nettle: GOT YOU BOTH!! Erin: *Tries to push herself free* NAAA! I'M REALLY STARTING TO HATE PLANTS! Alex: You're telling me! Nettle: TIME TO END YOU!!! (Nettle starts to crush both Lorthares) Alex: AHH NO!!! Erin: NNNNN!! I THOUGHT YOU WANTED MY MASK OFF!!! Nettle: That was before you pissed me off. Now you're both gonna die! Alex: GAAAAH!!! Rose: ERIN!!! (Rose and the others watch as Erin and Alex are slowly crushed) Alex: My....My ribs....! Erin: Can't....breathe! (Rose then glares at the monster as her eyes begin to glow blue) Rose: Bastard.... Nettle: Hm? Rose: Let... (Rose's body begins to grow frosty) Rose: Them.... (Rose's body is then slowly covered in ice armor) Rose: GO!!! Nettle: Huh?? Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts